


Discrete

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry sees a lot more than his growups give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrete

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Three of Once Upon a Land. This was the last of 7 fics for a prompt challenge and since Emma and Regina had each provided me with 3 ficlets apiece, I asked the muses who wanted the final story. Imagine my shock when Henry piped up! Wrote this in less than ten minutes on 7-20-12.

They think they're being discrete.

And maybe to all of the other adults, so long used to being oblivious of what was really going on around them, it really is hard to see. But I’ve prided myself for a very long time in seeing more than they do. Seeing how time never changed except for me until Emma came, tracking her down and bringing her here, defying the mother that raised me.

I'm still really conflicted about that, about the woman I have always called mother. Even knowing who she is, who she was and who she still might be, I still love her. And I can see how she is drawn in to Emma, helpless to resist the hero's destiny.

Can the woman who gave birth to me save the woman who raised me?

It sure looks that way, the way they circle around each other like strange dogs meeting in the street, wary and angry but drawn in like magnets. It sorta funny actually. Neither of them wants to back down, but it's pretty clear they need each other.

Okay, it's more than clear that they need each other. Y'know, since I caught them kissing in the kitchen that one afternoon. Both looked like they were gonna bolt, even without knowing I was in the doorway. Somehow I managed not to giggle and snuck away to laugh in my room. 

After reading for awhile and letting my giggling stop, I went downstairs to find mom quietly washing dishes. She was really surprised when I hugged her tight, but her dark eyes got all soft. I've been distant and kind of a jerk since I figured out what's going on, but seeing her maybe not becoming the evil queen again is making me remember how much love her.

I really hope it lasts.

Ruby doesn't believe me, but I know she's watching Mom and Emma closer now, trying to see it. She's the only one I’ve told about what I saw, about the feelings they've got that might save Mom. I didn't know who else to talk to and she's been trustworthy so far. Ever since she became friends with Emma, I really like Ruby and confide in her when I need a neutral party. It's pretty funny to watch her watch Mom and Emma, puzzling over all the weird little clues they try so hard to not give.

I'm pretty sure I can get Ruby's help me get them together the way they're clearly meant to be.


End file.
